When you least expect it...
by Starchick
Summary: My 2nd story here! Another Mimato. What would happen if Mimi and Matt fell for each other at summer camp? Mostly Mimi' POV, but there is a lot of Matt's POV too. So please R


This is another Mimato by me! Um, it's....different from my other story..please R&R, ok?   
Well, basically, it's just like the title says.  
  
  
  
Sometimes, the feeling is right  
You fall in love for the first time  
Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet  
Summertime love in the moonlight  
  
~Dr. Jones-by Aqua  
  
  
Yamato Ishida, better known as Matt, had just arrived at summer camp, and was now  
waiting to see what cabin he was in, and who else was in that cabin. Standing next to  
him was a kid named Taichi Kamiya, or Tai, as he liked to be called. Matt recognized Tai  
from the soccer team back home, though the two had never hung out together.   
Matt was also waiting for his little brother TK, who wasn't there yet. He had come on a   
different bus.   
Finally the head counselor, Mr. Fujiyama, came out and posted the boys' cabin lists on   
the side of the head lodge. Tai immediately ran up to the list. "Hey Matt, you're in my   
cabin!" he shouted. Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's real nice Tai," he said, a hint of  
sarcasm in his voice. Tai studied him for a moment, not really sure where he was coming  
from, then shrugged and turned back to the list. "Izzy and Joe are in our cabin too," he  
said. "Who are they?" Matt wanted to know. Tai pointed to 2 names on the list, Koushiro  
Izumi and Joe Kido. "They're some kids I know. Izzy's a computer whiz, and Joe's an   
upperclassman." Matt turned to the list. "I thought his name was Koushiro," he murmured.  
Tai turned to him. "He likes being called Izzy better," he explained, looking back at the list.  
"Oh hey Matt, your brother's in our cabin too." Matt shrugged. "I guess that's cool, 'cept  
now I'll have to keep an eye on him all the time."  
  
Mimi Tachikawa was also by the head lodge, waiting for the girls' cabin lists to be posted.  
She was talking and giggling with her friends, Sasha and Cassi. "You have no   
idea how much I wanted to go to cheerleading camp, it would be great for staying in   
practice for the summer," Mimi told them. "But nooo, I had to come to a camp practically  
in the middle of nowhere-" "Hey, y'know what I heard?" Cassi broke in. "Yamato Ishida is  
here too!"   
Sasha squealed. "No way! The Yamato Ishida?!" Cassi nodded excitedly. Mimi looked   
confused. "Who's Yamato Ishida?" she asked. They didn't hear the question, they were  
too busy shrieking in excitement. Normally she would join them, but she didn't know   
Yamato. She had only just moved to her new town about a month ago. Mimi suddenly  
spotted Sora Takenouchi, a girl she'd met earlier in the summer. She ran up to Sora, who  
was waiting impatiently for the cabin lists. "Sora!" she called happily. Sora turned. "Hey!"  
she replied, somewhat surprised. "I thought you were going to cheerleading camp."  
Mimi stopped beside her. "I wanted to, but my parents thought this would be a good  
experience for me." She rolled her eyes. Sora laughed a little. "I'm sure you'll have fun, if  
you just look at the good side." Mimi sighed. "What good side?" she asked. "We're out in  
total wilderness, who knows how far it is to civilization-" She stopped as the cabin lists  
for the girls arrived. Mimi studied it. "Hey Sora, you're in my cabin!" she cried excitedly.  
"Along with Sasha and Cassi." She looked at the list again. "Sora, do you know a Terry  
Meshaw?" Sora came up behind her. "Yeah, she went to Odaiba Elementary, but she   
moved away this summer. It'll be nice to see her again."  
Cassi and Sasha came running up. "Hi Sora," Cassi greeted. "Did you 2 hear about Yamato  
Ishida?" Sasha demanded. "He's here!" Sora looked at them. "Well yeah, he told me he   
was coming," Sora informed them. She wasn't going all nuts like the other 2 girls, because   
she was a tomboy, and Matt was just another boy from school, like her friend Tai.   
Mimi looked at all of them a little impatiently. "Does anyone mind telling me who Yamato  
Ishida is?" she demanded. They all turned to her, Sasha and Cassi gaping in shock. "You  
don't know who Yamato is?" Cassi gasped in disbelief. "He's only the most cutest guy at  
this whole camp!" squealed Sasha. "Here, I'll show you who he is," said Sora, pulling Mimi  
by the arm. Sasha and Cassi followed. "There he is," said Sasha, pointing to him. Mimi  
looked at him. He was definetely cute, very cute. "Wow," she whispered. Then she smiled.  
"Maybe being here won't be such a drag after all."  
  
~The boys' cabin~  
  
Matt was standing outside his cabin, along with Tai, the short, red-haired kid named Izzy,  
and the tall, blue haired kid with glasses named Joe. The 4 of them were just about to go  
into their cabins when a mini-version of Matt ran up. "Hiya Matt!" he cried, throwing his   
arms around Matt. "I missed ya!" Matt bent down to his level. "Hey TK," he said. "I missed  
you too."   
"Take it this is your little brother?" Tai asked. TK nodded. "Who are you?" he wanted to  
know. "Im Tai,and these 2 are Izzy and Joe," Tai explained. The boys all went inside their  
cabin and started to unpack. Tai was on one of the bunk beds, on top, with Izzy under-  
neath, and Matt was on the top of the other bunk, with TK underneath. Joe had a sepa-  
rate bed. "Hey y'know Matt, you're really the talk of the camp among the girls," Joe   
commented. Matt glanced up. "Really," he said, not all that interested. TK nodded. "Yeah,  
lots of people have been coming up to me to ask if I was your brother." Matt groaned. "Oh  
great," he muttered. "Well, just don't tell Mom, ok Squirt, or she'll kill me."  
"Matt, you don't seem all that surprised," Tai remarked. "I mean, you've only got half the  
girls' camp after you."  
"I'd say 75%," said Izzy, not even looking up as he hooked up his computer. Matt shrugg-  
ed. "It's happened before," he said, uninterested. Tai snickered. "I can just see Matt being  
held prisoner in one of the girls' cabins at night," he teased. Matt shot him a glare. "Well,  
I'm just here to relax," he said. "And to have fun."  
  
~That evening, girls' cabin~  
  
"That was a cool campfire tonight," remarked Terry Meshaw, the 5th girl of their cabin.  
"The ghost stories were so scary, I'll have nightmares tonight," Mimi whined. "They weren't  
all that scary," Sora pointed out. "You could tell that Mr. Fujiyama totally made up the  
first story, and the second one was straight out of that movie, Urban Legends." "Yeah,   
but I got nightmares after seeing that movie too," Mimi argued. "Did you notice that   
Yamato was sitting really close to us?" Sasha sighed dreamily. "It would've been so cool  
if he'd sat right next to us," Cassi said, eyes getting starry. Sora and Terry rolled their   
eyes. "Well, maybe Mimi's big hat caught his attention," Terry pointed out, giggling. Mimi  
stuck her tongue out at her as she pulled off her cowgirl hat, knowing she was only joking.  
Terry was nice, even though she was a little like Sora-sort of a tomboy, and a weird   
fashion sense. She had long hair in a ponytail, and behind her glasses she had large eyes.  
"Well, at least I got his attention," said Mimi, climbing to the top of the bunk bed she   
shared with Sasha. Across from her, Sora was on the top of the bunk bed she shared with  
Cassi, who was on the bottom. Terry had her own bed. "You realize you're up against   
almost all the girls at camp?" Sora pointed out.  
"There's practically only 7 girls at camp who don't like Matt." Mimi shrugged. "Well, he is  
cute, but I'm not too upset. I also think lots of other guys here are cute, like that kid   
named Izzy, but he's a computer nerd. And that Tai kid-" She quickly broke off and turned  
to Sora. "Oh sorry," she cried. She had noticed the friendship between Tai and Sora, but  
had wondered if it was something more. "I mean, if you like him..." Sora stared at her,   
completely surprised. "What?" she said. Then she laughed. "No way Mimi! Tai and I are just  
friends. There's no way I like him." She was practically cracking up just from the idea.   
(A/N: Sorry Taiora fans, there isn't any Taiora in this story. I'll do a Taiora next time)  
Mimi cocked her head in confusion, then shrugged. "Ok then, I think he's cute too," she  
said. "There are lots of cute guys here," agreed Cassi. "But no one cuter than Matt,"   
Sasha breathed. Terry sweatdropped as she looked at her. "Well, it'll be a while before   
she comes back down to Earth. Lights Out is in 10 minutes, let's get ready for bed," she  
suggested. As Mimi crawled into bed with her PJ's, she thought about the camp. It was a  
pretty cool place. If she couldn't go to cheerleading camp, this would come in a good   
second place. And it would be fun with Matt around.   
  
~The next day~  
  
Mimi was coming back from the beach after playing a game of volleyball. It hadn't really  
been her choice, and she was a little upset because she broke a nail that would take   
forever to grow back, but she'd had fun. Now she was looking around for Sora, but she  
couldn't find her. She'd probably gone down to the lake after Mimi had been there. Mimi  
decided to head back to her cabin to put her swimsuit on, in case Sora was at the lake.  
She hadn't seen her or Terry all day today, and it was already the afternoon.  
"Hey Mimi!" called a voice. She turned around to see Terry running up to her. "Hi Terry,"  
she answered. "Where've you been today? I haven't seen you," said Terry. Mimi nodded.  
"I could ask you the same question," she responded. "I just finished a volleyball game, now  
I'm going back to the cabin to get my swimsuit on." Terry nodded. "That's great, you're  
having fun," she said. Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Fun?" she demanded. "I broke a nail during  
that dumb game." She tried to frown, but ended up giggling instead. Terry joined in. "Oh  
Mimi, you know you loved it."  
"Have you seen Sasha, Cassi, or Sora?" Mimi asked. "I saw Sasha in the east field, and I  
have no idea where Sora or Cassi are," Terry replied. Mimi nodded and began walking   
backward. "Ok, thanks," she said. "You're welcome. Cya Mimi." Terry ran off. Mimi, who   
had still been walking backward up to that point, turned around. Then she slammed into  
someone else, and they both fell to the ground. "Oh sorry," Mimi gasped. The other guy  
stood up. "It's ok, don't worry 'bout it," he replied. Mimi straightened her hat, then looked  
up. Her breath caught in her throat. It was Matt Ishida. He offered his hand and she took  
it as he helped her up. "You ok?" he asked. Wow, he's even cuter close up, she thought.  
He had the most amazing sapphire blue eyes. Out loud she said, "I'm alright. I'm really   
sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"Hey, like I said before, don't worry about it," said Matt. He looked at her more carefully.  
"Hey, is your name Mimi?" he asked. OMG, he knows my name, thought Mimi excitedly. She  
nodded. "Yeah," she replied. Matt nodded as well. "I think my brother mentioned you," he  
said. "Really?" Mimi thought hard. Then she remembered the little kid she'd met while play-  
ing a game of Capture-the-Flag, the kid that looked remarkably like Matt.  
"Oh, I remember him. He's really nice," said Mimi. "His name's TK, right?" Matt nodded. "And  
you're Matt," Mimi said. Matt raised an eyebrow. "You know my name?" he asked. "All the  
girls know your name," Mimi told him, then blushed and covered her mouth. "Oops, I didn't  
mean to say that," she murmured. Matt chuckled. Then Mimi turned back to him. "Hey,   
have you seen Sora Takenouchi anywhere?" she wanted to know. "Sora? Oh sure, she's  
back at the lake," Matt told her. "Ok, thanks," she said. "Bye Matt," she added, getting   
ready to head off to the lake. "Cya Mimi," he replied, beginning to walk away. Mimi ran to  
the lake, forgetting her swimsuit for the moment. She had to tell Sora what had just   
happened.  
  
~Late afternoon, boys' cabin~  
  
"Hi Matt!" said Tai as Matt walked into the cabin after leaving the road hockey track.   
"Hi," he replied, climbing up to his bed. Everyone was already in the cabin. TK was playing  
a card game with Joe, Izzy was on his bed, doing something on his laptop (no surprise   
there), and Tai was just bouncing on the bed, throwing his soccer ball in the air, and   
talking to Joe and TK, and sometimes Izzy, when he responded. Matt had to wonder   
briefly if Tai's energy ever ran out. It was like he ran on electricity, and a high charge of  
it too.  
"So Matt, how'd you ditch your fan club?" Tai wanted to know, referring to the large group  
of girls that seemed to follow Matt almost everywhere. Matt glared at him. "Tai, one more  
stupid crack like that," he warned. Tai laughed. "If the girls drooled anymore, we'd all  
be sleeping in canoes tonight," he teased. He started laughing harder. Matt raised an  
eyebrow at him while the others all sweatdropped. "Tai, what drug are you on?" Matt  
demanded. "Alcohol?" suggested TK. "I'd probably go with speed," said Izzy. "Or maybe  
just cocaine," added Joe. Matt shrugged. "Aw, he's probably just jealous 'cause he's not  
getting as much attention as I am," he said with his 'I'm da man' attitude. Tai's laughter  
began to slow down. "Yeah right," he replied when he was finally able to speak again.   
The others all went back to what they were doing before. Matt lay down on his bed,   
facing the ceiling with his arms behind his head. It had been a fun day and all, but now he  
just wanted to relax. He let his thoughts wander. Then suddenly, for some reason, he  
thought about the girl all dressed in pink that he'd bumped into earlier, Mimi. He didn't see  
how she was different from the other girls at camp with crushes on him. She wasn't a   
tomboy, like Sora Takenouchi, he'd noticed that. But for some reason, she was..different.  
Matt turned back to the others. "Hey, anyone know a girl named Mimi?" he asked. "Pink  
clothes and a huge pink cowgirl hat?"  
"Oh, the girl I told you about earlier today?" TK asked. "Yeah," said Matt. Joe and Izzy  
shrugged. They'd seen the girl around camp, but knew nothing about her. Tai nodded.  
"Mimi Tachikawa," he said. "I know her. She's cute, but a real airhead. Sora told me she   
can be really nice though, if you get to know her. She's our age." Matt nodded. "I met her  
today," he murmured, almost to himself. "She seems really nice."   
"Wow, 'da man' has a crush on one of his fans?" Tai gasped in a fake-amazed voice. "I  
never would've thought." Matt glared at him again. "Shut up, Tai-" he began.  
Joe, TK, and Izzy looked at each other while Tai and Matt started a mild fight. Then Joe  
shrugged and went back to playing cards with TK. Izzy turned back to the laptop screen.  
  
~Late afternoon, girls' cabin~  
  
Mimi had her stuffed pink bunny hugged tightly to her, and she kept screaming into it from  
time to time. She was bursting with excitement. Sasha, Cassi, Sora and Terry were all  
listening as she told them about her encounter with Matt earlier. Sasha and Cassi were  
totally spellbound into the story.  
"He helped me up, and he asked me my name, and he smiled at me.." She let out another  
little shriek into the bunny and squeezed it so hard that Sora could swear it looked as if  
the head was about to pop off. She was glad that Mimi was happy, but she just couldn't  
get into the story the way Cassi and Sasha were. It was as if they were imagining that   
it'd happened to them, which, Sora pointed out, they probably were.  
"I can't believe you actually talked to him," squealed Cassi. "That is soooo awesome!" The  
3 of them squealed. "And I thought you said you just had a little crush on him," Terry  
smirked. "Yeah, the way you're acting, you're practically ready to get married to him,"   
Sora teased. Mimi threw a pillow at them. "Ok, so it's a huge crush," she said. "It doesn't  
matter, so far we're friends."  
"He's sooooo adorable, and cool, and funny, and sweet, and he's a rebel..." Sasha was  
practically swooning as she fell back on her bed, listing Matt's good qualities. "If only he   
could be tamed," Cassi sighed dreamily. "Why would you want to tame him, I love him  
just the way he is," said Sasha. Mimi was still hugging her stuffed bunny. Her cheeks were  
flushed pink and her eyes were so starry, it was almost like looking into the universe. Sora  
was sweatdropping. "Oh please, you guys," she remarked. "It's like you'll do anything for  
Matt, you practically worship him. I'm just waiting to see how long it'll take you to build  
12 temples, all dedicated to him."  
"Careful Sora, wouldn't want to give them any ideas," muttered Terry. "Come on you 2,  
admit it," Cassi told them. "Yamato Ishida is the cutest guy at camp."  
"I never said he wasn't," Terry said. "It's just that you're all going overboard."  
Mimi looked back at them. "He has the neatest eys, you should see them up close," she  
squealed. "Wow," breathed Sasha. The 3 of them started shrieking in excitement again.  
Terry looked at Sora. "Oh boy, this is gonna take a while," she said. Sora nodded. "Well,  
the dinner bell is going to ring soon, we're gonna start heading down to the mess hall," she  
told them, referring to Terry and herself. "Catch up with us when you touch down on   
Earth again, ok?"  
  
~Later that evening, mess hall-boys' table~  
  
Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and TK were sitting together at one of the tables. Joe was complain-  
ing about the quality of the food. "Hey Matt, is that the girl you were talking about   
earlier?" Izzy suddenly asked, pointing. They all turned to face Mimi Tachikawa as she   
came into the hall with the other girls from her cabin. Matt nodded. "Yeah, it's her," he  
said. Tai nodded. "Yup, that's Mimi alright. Though I could've sworn she said she was going  
to cheerleading camp this summer."  
Matt glanced back at her as she was in the food line. There was just something about her,  
he couldn't really put his finger on it. Maybe it was just her flair for the dramatic, or the  
style she had that was all her own. Whatever it was, it set her apart from the other girls  
that had all fallen for him. Tai noticed him looking at Mimi. "Whoa, I think Matt really does  
have it for one of his fans," he told the others. Matt gave him yet another glare. "Quit it  
Tai," he said angrily. "I barely even know her."  
"You talked to her," Tai pointed out. "Yeah well, she bumped into me," Matt retorted.   
"She's really nice," TK spoke up. "She helped me run away when we were playing 'Capture  
the Flag."   
Tai turned back to Matt. "Y'know, I think she might have it for you too," he said. "So that  
makes, how many girls after you? 102?"  
"Probably closer to 83," Izzy told him. Matt smirked at Tai. "You know Tai, jealousy's a   
terrible thing," he commented. Tai rolled his eyes. "Riiight," he said. "I'm jealous 'cause I  
can actually go around camp without being followed by 100 people." Matt shrugged.  
"Whatever."  
  
~Same time, mess hall-girls' table~  
  
"Mimi, did you see Matt looking at you before?" Cassi demanded, as she, Mimi, and Sasha   
sat down at a table. Mimi glanced over at Matt's table, he was talking with his friends.   
"Uh-oh Mimi, you better watch out," Sora teased her as she and Terry sat down. "Some of  
the other girls are a little upset 'cause Matt talked to you earlier. From what I heard,   
you've had the longest conversation with him out of all the other girls."  
"And he was looking at you before too," Terry added. "Honestly, I think some of those  
girls' eyes are permanently glued on Matt."  
"He's shy sometimes, that's what adds to his charm," Sasha giggled. "I don't think he even  
realizes how cute he is."  
"I think he does," said Terry. "I heard he can be a little conceited, with this 'I'm da man'  
attitude he has. Besides," she added, looking at all the starstruck girls in the mess hall.   
"If he didn't realize he was cute before, he definetly knows it now." Sora had to laugh.   
"Yeah, there's no way he could miss it," she said. Sasha gave them both a look. "Well, can  
we help it? I mean, look at him!" She sighed, completely hypnotized as she stared at him.  
"He's too dreamy for words."  
Sora looked at her. "Ok, we've lost her," she stated. Mimi also sighed. "He's way past   
cute," she said. "And he seems..I don't know, like us 2 should be together." Her eyes were  
all starry again. "Well Mimi, you're not the only one who feels that way," Terry pointed   
out. "Yeah, but he might like me," said Mimi excitedly. "I can't believe I actually talked to  
him! It'd be soo awesome if he liked me too!" She squealed. Terry turned to Sora. "Does  
she get this way for every guy she has a crush on?" she wanted to know. Sora shrugged.  
"Probably," she replied.  
  
~That night, in the forest~  
  
The entire camp was involved in a game of capture the flag, in the dark. Mimi could barely  
see anything. She was walking through the forest with Sasha, Cassi, Sora, and Terry.  
"I can't see a thing," she complained. "What kind of dumb idea was this, playing 'Capture  
the Flag' in the dark. Who knows what's out here in the forest with us?"  
"Stop it Mimi," Cassi told her. "You're creeping me out." "She's got a point though," said  
Sora. "We can't even see if we're on the enemy's side."  
"Forget the enemy," said Sasha excitedly. "Let's go look for Matt. I can't believe he's on  
our team!" Terry gaped at her. "Sasha, are you totally obsessed with him or something?"  
Sora looked at her. "Terry, I think that's a given," she muttered. "But really, we're in the  
middle of a game, in the forest. Can't you just forget about stalking him for a while?"  
Sasha sighed. "Terry, you just don't understand what it is," she said with exaggerated   
patience. "He's just so..." she finished her sentence with a little squeak. Terry rolled her  
eyes.  
Mimi had stopped a few feet behind them because she thought she'd heard a noise. It was  
only a little animal. But now Mimi couldn't see her friends anywhere. She sighed. "Great,"  
she muttered under her breath. "I'm stuck in the middle of the forest in pitch darkness."  
Mimi decided it would be better if she just headed back to the campfire. She could tell the  
counselor there that she'd gotten lost in the woods. She began walking toward the camp-  
fire, but then realized that she had no idea which direction it was in. Now she was a little  
afraid. Okay, really afraid. See if I ever let my parents talk me into coming to summer   
camp again, she thought.   
"Hey," said a voice coming from the trees to the right of her. Mimi couldn't help it, she let  
out a small scream. Then Matt Ishida stepped out of the trees and looked at her quizz-  
ically. Mimi covered her mouth. "Oh sorry Matt, you scared me," she told him, glad that  
he couldn't see the way she was blushing in the darkness. Matt came up to her. "What's  
wrong?" he wanted to know. "Well, I was with my friends, but now I can't find them," she  
answered, her voice trembling. "Hey, don't worry," Matt told her. "I'll help you find them.  
Was Sora with them?" Mimi nodded her head. Matt nodded as well. "I think I saw them up  
ahead." Mimi looked up at him. "Really?" she said. Matt nodded again. "I'll take you to   
them," he suggested. "Thank you!" she cried happily. She hugged him for a second, then  
realized what she was doing and pulled away, though it had been nice to hold him. "Sorry,"  
she murmured. "That was just a spur of the moment thing." Matt shrugged. "It's ok," he  
said. "Here, I'll take you to your friends." He grabbed her wrist and began to lead her. But  
Mimi had no idea where they were going, she was only aware of Matt's hand on her arm.  
She was so starstruck that she felt a little dizzy, which was strange. I mean, come on  
Mimi. Even if he is the cutest guy at camp, he's still just a guy, this is only a crush, she  
told herself. Right?  
  
Finally, Matt saw Sasha, Cassi, Sora and Terry about a few feet away. "There they are,"  
he told Mimi, pointing them out to her. Mimi smiled happily. "Hey guys, wait up!" she called  
to them. The 4 other girls turned around, then ran back to her. "Mimi, where in the world   
did you go?" Sora cried, stopping in front of her. "Yeah, we were really worried," Terry   
added. "We thought you'd been kidnapped or something, no one else had seen you," said  
Cassi, obviously relieved. Sasha didn't say anything, she was blushing furiously, very   
aware of Matt standing about a couple of feet away. "I found her back there," Matt told  
them, pointing behind him. "You guys are lucky you weren't on the other team's side, they  
got the whole area covered."  
"Well thanks Matt," said Sora. "Maybe if she'd been paying attention, this wouldn't have  
happened," said Terry, raising an eyebrow at Mimi. Mimi giggled, putting her hand behind  
her head. Matt shrugged. "Don't mention it," he told them.  
"Yeah, thanks Matt," Sasha sighed in dream sequence. Cassi giggled, also starry eyed and   
staring at Matt. Matt gave them a confused yet knowing look, then turned to the other  
3. "Are they gonna be okay?" he asked. Terry took one look at Sasha and Cassi, then   
turned back to him. "It might take a while," she explained. Matt smiled just a little, then  
gave them a short wave. "Well, cya 'round," he said, taking off. Mimi could only stare after  
him, also in dream mode.  
As soon as Matt was out of earshot, Sasha and Cassi shrieked so loudly that they startled  
a bird in a branch above them. The surprised bird, which had been rudely awakened from  
its sleep, flew around in wild circles cawing wildly for a moment. Then, after giving the 2  
girls a look that read 'all humans are mentally unstable', it flew off. Sasha and Cassi didn't  
even noticed, they were too busy jumping up and down, basically going nuts. Mimi just  
looked at them, while Sora and Terry sweatdropped. "He asked if we were okay!" scream-  
ed Sasha, leaping into the air hysterically as Cassi joined her. "He was really concerned!"  
Cassi shrieked. "You guys, he asked if you were okay because you 2 were looking at him  
like zombies," Sora told them as they calmed down. Sasha sighed. "You really know how to  
bring someone down," she told Sora.   
"Sorry girls, it's reality. Besides," added Terry, winking at Mimi. "I think he's got it for Mimi."  
  
~The next day~  
  
Matt was in the middle of a soccer game, when the 2 counselors that were running it let  
them take a break. Now he was talking to Sora Takenouchi, a girl he knew from school.  
Sora brought up the subject of his ever-adoring fans, and Matt had to laugh as Sora told  
him about the antics of 2 of her cabin mates, Sasha Redwall and Cassi Hikena.  
"Hey don't you share a cabin with that girl Mimi Tachikawa?" he asked. Sora nodded.   
"She's really nice. I think she's got it pretty bad for you too," Sora told him. Matt nodded  
slowly. "I see," he murmured. Sora studied him. "You don't seem to mind that much," she  
teased. "Do you like her too?" Matt stared at Sora. "What? Please, you're getting as bad  
as Tai," he commented. Sora laughed. "I don't know Matt, it might have a ring of truth to  
it. But I would watch out, you'll break a lot of hearts," she warned him teasingly. Matt  
shrugged and gave a smirk. "Whatever."  
But as the game continued, the conversation came back to him. I can't actually like Mimi,  
he thought. Can I?  
  
~Later that day~  
  
Mimi was down at the lake, along with Sasha and Terry. Sasha and Mimi were tanning   
themselves while Terry waited impatiently for them.   
Sasha lifted her sunglasses up onto her head and looked toward the outdoor basketball   
court, where Matt Ishida was shooting hoops with a couple of other guys. "Look, there  
he is," breathed Sasha. Mimi and Terry turned to look at him. Mimi immediately got the   
same starry-eyed look on her face. "He's great at basketball," Sasha continued. "He's  
great at everything. But he hasn't noticed any of the girls at camp."  
"Yes he has," said Terry, pointing to Mimi. "It's gotta be the hat," Terry told her. "So far  
Mimi, you're the one with the best chance with him out of all the girls," Sasha   
commented.   
Sora came running down to them. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late," she said, sitting down beside  
him. "Were you playing soccer with Matt Ishida?" Sasha demanded excitedly. Sora blinked.  
"Sasha, I thought we already agreed that Matt likes Mimi more than any other girl at   
camp," Terry said. Sasha shrugged. "So? That doesn't mean I can't fantasize," she argued.  
Mimi, who had been staring out at the ocean as if in a trance, suddenly blinked and looked  
back at the others as she heard Terry's words. "Huh? What do you mean?" she demanded.  
Sasha stared at her. "Whoa, girl, were you ever spacing," she said. "We were talking about  
how you've got the best chance with Matt. He keeps looking at you and everything."  
Mimi stared back at her in amazement. "Really? You mean it?" she asked happily. Sasha  
nodded excitedly, as Sora studied Mimi. "You really like him a lot," Sora realized. Mimi   
blushed. "Huh? What makes you say that?" she asked nervously. Sora smiled. "Just call it  
intuition."  
Sasha looked harder at Mimi. "Yeah y'know, you have been acting wierd since you first   
talked to him," she observed. "A little too wierd for it to be just a crush."   
Mimi reddened even more. "But...that doesn't mean," she argued weakly. Terry grinned  
knowingly at her. "Save it Mims, there's no point denying it," she told her. "Yeah, you got  
it bad," Sasha agreed. "Really bad."  
"Who's got what bad?" Cassi demanded as she came over and sat with them. Sasha turn-  
ed to her. "We were talking about how Mimi's totally in love with Matt," she explained,   
Cassi's jaw dropped. "What?!" she gasped. Finally, Mimi looked down. "It's true," she   
admitted quietly. Everyone stared at her, shocked to hear her admit it.   
"At first I thought it was just a crush," Mimi continued. "I've had a lot of those before, it's  
no big deal. I thought I'd get over it in a day, maybe a week. But Matt's...different."  
They all looked shocked for a while. Then Cassi spoke up. "Wow, you're the first one out  
of us to fall in love," she said. "That's so neat!" Mimi looked back up again. "Love," she  
murmured. "You think it could be what this is?"  
Sora nodded. "Sure sounds like it," she told her. "That is really cool," said Terry. "But he  
probably doesn't even like me," she protested. "I mean, he's got almost every single girl at  
camp after him, why would he choose me?"  
"You do kinda stand out a lot," Terry muttered. Sora looked straight at Mimi. "I'm pretty  
sure Matt likes you back too," she said. "Even the other girls at camp think so, that's why  
there aren't as many of them following him around today."  
"I think you should just go for it girl," Cassi told her excitedly. "Yeah!" agreed Sasha   
enthusiastically. Mimi looked at them uncertainly. "Do you really think I should?" she want-  
ed to know. Sora put a hand on her arm. "I think you should follow your heart and what it  
wants to do," she told her.  
  
~That night, after Lights Out~  
  
Matt was down at the lake, sitting on the shore opposite the camp. It was a place that  
he liked to go when he wanted to relax without going back to the cabin and listening to  
Tai's loud ramblings and seemingly endless questions.  
Now he was throwing stones into the clear water. His mind was occupied with something,  
or actually someone. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about Mimi, and he had to  
wonder if Tai was onto something when he said Matt was falling for her. He wasn't sure.  
He didn't think of her at every single moment, only at certain times. But it was happening  
more often now, and he had to admit that maybe he was falling for her after all. Why? he  
wanted to know. Why now, why her? He'd never fallen for anyone before, and he definetly  
hadn't expected it to happen at summer camp.  
  
Mimi had snuck out of her cabin after lights out, and was now walking along the lake. Or  
it would seem that way to anyone who saw her, but she was actually thinking about Matt.  
She still couldn't believe she was in love with him, but she had to admit that she did like  
the feeling. But will he ever go for it? she wondered. There were tons of other girls at   
camp, not to mention he probably had a crush on a girl back in his home town, even  
though Sora had assured her a zillion times that he didn't.  
Mimi suddenly heard a noise up ahead, something splashing into the lake. Curious, she   
walked on up ahead, then stopped short. It was Matt.  
He'd heard her as well, and he turned around. They stared at each other a little uneasily  
for a moment, then Matt broke his gaze. "Hi Mimi," he murmured. "You can sit down if you  
want to."  
Mimi approached him and sat down. She could feel her face heating up, and knew she   
must be blushing, and hard. She was just glad that it was pretty dark out, besides the   
light of the moon and some stars. "Hey Matt," she said quietly. "How come you're out so  
late?"  
"I couldn't really sleep," he told her. "And I just felt like being alone for a while. I mean,  
Tai can get pretty annoying."  
Mimi giggled, a nervous giggle that didn't go unnoticed by Matt. She looked up at the sky.  
"That's why I'm out late too," she said. Then she turned back to him. "Why are you in this  
spot, though?" she wanted to know. Matt shrugged. "I kinda found it earlier today, and   
thought it might be a cool place to stay if I didn't want to go to my cabin," he replied.   
Mimi nodded. They sat in silence for a while. Mimi stared into the lake. I have to tell him,  
she thought. I'll explode if I don't, and I probably won't get a better chance.  
"Matt, y'know that most of the girls at camp like you," she began, keeping her eyes away  
from him. Matt turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, I kinda noticed," he stated, studying her  
closely. "And I bet you're one of them too," he added with a knowing smirk. Mimi blushed  
harder, if that was possible. "You'd win that bet," she murmured. "I guess it's true, I mean,  
you're really nice, and funny, and caring, and you can be really sweet too-" she broke off  
and bit her lip. Matt saw the faint glow on her cheeks that mingled with the silvery light  
on her face, reflected from the moon. She laughed nervously. "But I guess you've been  
hearing that a lot lately," she continued. "But I just thought I'd-" Matt cut her off by put-  
ting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, startled, and he gave her a small,  
somewhat shy smile. "It's okay Mimi," he told her. "I mean, a lot of girls have been telling  
me they like me, but not the way you did. All they said was that I was 'cute'." He rolled   
his eyes. Mimi stared at him. "You mean, you don't mind?" she asked. Matt shook his head  
and leaned back. "To tell you the truth, I guess I was kind of hoping you'd feel this way,"  
he said, avoiding her gaze. "Because....because I think I feel the same way about you."  
He looked out at the lake, his cheeks flushing. Mimi couldn't stop gazing at him in total   
shock, unable to believe what she'd just heard. Matt...likes me? she asked herself,   
tempted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Matt..." she began, in awe.  
Matt turned back to her. "It's true for me too," he admitted. "And, well, it's never happen-  
ed like this before..." he trailed off. Mimi looked at him knowingly. "It's a really strong feel-  
ing. Love."  
Matt blushed harder at the words, as did Mimi. "Yeah, you're right," he murmured. "But I  
just don't understand why it's you."  
Mimi raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded indignantly. Matt  
blinked at her, then chuckled. "Nothing, it's just that you're the first girl I've felt this way  
about." Mimi smiled at him. "Yeah, you're the first guy I've ever felt this way about too,"  
she admitted.  
They locked gazes, and couldn't turn away. They were oblivious to everything else around  
them, including the fact that they were getting closer and closer together. They only  
realized what was happening when they finally kissed. They wrapped their arms around   
each other softly.  
Mimi was dizzy with happiness, but she let the spinny feeling run through her, and she   
enjoyed it. She felt as if she were melting. This is the real thing, she realized. No other  
guy had ever kissed her this way before.  
Matt could tell Mimi was almost literally melting against him, it seemed to be a natural  
reaction from girls toward him, even when all he did was look at them. But this was   
different, Matt could also feel himself practically melting. No girl had ever done that to him  
before.  
They broke apart after a little while, staring at each other, drowning in each others' eyes.  
Mimi lay her head against Matt, and he put his arm around her. They stayed that way for  
a long time, listening to the sounds of the lake. Matt kept gently twirling his fingers   
through Mimi's hair; she had long since taken off her hat.  
Finally, Matt broke the spell. "It's getting really late," he commented softly. Mimi nodded  
and got up. "We'll get in a lot of trouble if we stay out longer," she said, picking up her  
hat as Matt brushed himself off. "It was fun though," said Matt with a mischevious grin.  
"We should do it more often." Mimi giggled and gave him a playful smile. "Yeah, we really  
should," she agreed. Then they had to separate to go back to their cabins. But before   
they did, Mimi turned to face Matt. "I love you," she whispered, blushing. Matt blushed as  
well, and gave her a shy smile. "I love you too," he replied softly. Mimi reached up and   
gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and they parted ways.  
  
~Even later that night, boys' cabin~  
  
Matt walked through the cabin door, and began climbing into bed, but then a voice came  
through the darkness. "Hey Matt, where've you been?"  
TK's nightlight came on as Matt rolled his eyes. It figured that Tai would stay up to wait  
for him, he hated missing the chance to tease Matt. He wasn't the only one awake   
though, they all were. "Finally Matt, I was really worried," said TK. Matt climbed up to his  
bed. "It's okay, TK, I only went out for a little while," he told his little brother. "After Lights  
Out," Joe pointed out. Matt shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I wasn't caught," he said.   
"So which girl were you out with, Matt?" Tai demanded with a smirk. Matt glared at him.  
"Tai, you're hopeless," he said, then after a pause, replied, "Mimi."  
The others all stared at him, well, except for Tai, who was already in hysterics. "I knew   
it!" he choked out between his fits of laughter. "Matt's fallen for one of his fans. I knew   
it'd be her. The other girls'll be heartbroken, it'll be like a Romeo and Juliet story gone   
wild." He laughed even harder. "I can just see Matt as Romeo, with about a million Juliets  
all pulling at him."   
Matt clenched his fists. Joe, wanting to keep matters from spinning out of control, quickly  
broke in. "Tai, quit it. In case you haven't noticed, Matt looks ready to pound you into the  
ground," he pointed out. Tai's laughter began subsiding, at a very slow pace.  
"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?" TK wanted to know. Matt shrugged. "I guess  
so," he answered. Izzy smiled, which, to Matt's observation, was a rare occasion. "I think  
that's terrific Matt," he said. "It seems like you two are meant to be together."  
Matt looked at the ceiling. "You think so?" he wondered. Joe nodded. "It really looks like  
it," he agreed. "But we'd better get to sleep, before one of the counselors come in and we  
all get in trouble."  
The 5 boys got back into bed and TK turned off his light. Matt was just about to fall   
asleep when he heard someone whisper. "Matt?"  
Matt sighed. "What is it Tai," he whispered back. "I just wanted you to know..I think it's  
great that you and Mimi are together too. I think you two are meant to be."  
Matt turned to Tai's direction. "You really think so?" he asked. "Yeah," Tai replied. "I   
believe in destiny-"  
"You would," muttered Matt. He could almost see the scowl cross Tai's face in his mind.  
"I'm serious, man. You guys are practically made for each other."  
Matt smiled, knowing Tai couldn't see it in the dark. "Thanks Tai," he said. "No problem,"  
Tai answered, yawning. "G'night."  
  
~That same time, girls' cabin~  
  
As Mimi opened her cabin door, all 4 of her cabinmates sat up in bed. Cassi had her lamp  
on.   
"What happened?" "Where'd you go?" "Where you with Matt?" "What'd he say?"  
Mimi was bombarded with questions, but she didn't care. She jumped up to her bed and  
grabbed her pillow to muffle a squeal that came out of her mouth. "What did he say?"  
Sasha demanded. "Come on Mimi, tell us everything that happened," said Cassi.  
Mimi started retelling her magical time with Matt. "It was like a fairy-tale, but it's real!"  
she exclaimed. Terry rolled her eyes. "Oh brother," she muttered.  
"I told him that I liked him, and then he told me he liked me too," Mimi continued. "I'm his  
first real love, just like he is mine." She broke off, dreamily staring into space.   
"Go on," Sora urged, interested in spite of herself. She was just glad her friend was happy.  
"Well after we told each other how we felt, we were talking, and then he KISSED me-" she  
had to smile at her friends' shocked expressions- "Time just stood still, he is the most   
amazing guy. I was nearly drowning in his eyes. Then we just sat by the lake, and it was  
sooo dreamy..." she stopped there, totally in her own dream zone. Terry looked at her  
with a smile. "Well at least she won't have to worry about nightmares tonight," she told  
the others. Sora smiled as well. "She's so happy," she said. "I'm really happy for you Mimi."  
Cassi nodded in agreement. "Me too."  
Sasha had her arms crossed and was pouting. "I wish I had Matt Ishida," she said. Cassi  
glared and threw a pillow at her. "Get over it, Sasha," she told her. "Matt and Mimi are   
obviously totally in love." She finished with a big smile. Sasha then stuck out her tongue  
and laughed. "I know," she giggled. "And I really am happy for you Mims." She quickly  
climbed up to Mimi's bed and gave her a short hug. Then she went back down to her own  
bed, her eyes all starry. "Isn't it so romantic?" she breathed. "A summer romance. Finding  
true love during the summer. I think that's where the 'Midsummer's Eve' thing comes in, it's  
all about romance." (A/N: I'm just guessing, I have no clue how Midsummer's Eve started)  
Terry rolled her eyes. "Seriously, if it's not one thing with you, it's another," she muttered.  
Sora laughed a little. "Well, we better sleep fast, before someone notices we've got light  
on in our cabin," she told the others. Cassi quickly turned off her lamp, and everyone   
hurriedly got back in bed. As Mimi lay in her bed, her head full of everything that had   
happened earlier, something Sasha said came back to her. 'A summer romance'. Mimi   
remembered all the stories she'd read about summertime love. But almost all of them had  
come to a finish at the end of summer. Mimi shook away these thoughts. Camp had   
practically just started, there was no way she was going to think about that stuff now.  
  
I took your picture on the day we met  
You gave me a smile, someone told you my name  
It was a summer I will never forget  
You told me you love me, I told you the same  
  
We had fun for a little while  
But right away, I knew it would never last  
In 5 days I'll be back at school  
I never knew that the time could pass so fast  
So when the sun went down  
You kissed me one last time  
It felt just like a photograph  
A picture in my mind  
  
Now all I have is a memory  
That seems so long ago  
But tonight, I feel like you are here with me  
As I sit here alone, looking at pictures of you  
  
~Looking at Pictures of You- by ..... (A/N: Sorry, I don't really know who the singer is   
~_~*)  
  
~About a month later~  
  
Matt and Mimi were officially together, ever since the morning after that special night.  
Lots of girls had been pretty upset, as Tai had predicted, but it had not lasted long,   
they'd gotten over it quickly. Now everyone agreed that Matt and Mimi were totally cute  
together. Their special place was by the lake, the exact spot where they'd first admitted  
their love. Mimi was still completely in love with Matt, and she knew he felt the same  
about her. It had been a fantastic and magical summer for her, and she never would've   
guessed.  
But now summer was over, tomorrow everyone would leave and the camp would close.  
Mimi sighed as she lay on her bed in the late afternoon. The dinner bell was going to go off  
soon, the last dinner bell of the summer. She couldn't believe it had all happened so fast,  
it felt almost as if it were only 5 minutes ago that she'd gotten here, that she'd met Sora,  
Cassi, Sasha, and Terry, that she'd first seen Matt...  
Sora's voice broke through her riverie. "Mimi, is something wrong?" Sora asked her. "Huh?"  
Mimi sat up. "Well, I guess I just can't believe it all ends today," she murmured. The other   
three stopped what they were doing. "Me neither," said Cassi quietly. "It's seemed so   
short."  
"We've all gotten a lot closer, we understand each other way more than we used to," Sora  
said softly. It was true. After living together for a month, the 5 girls had grown so close,  
it were almost as if they were sisters, or probably cousins. At the very least, it felt as if  
they'd known each other forever. Mimi thought it was hard to imagine life without them.  
"Now all we have to look forward to is school in 5 more days after tomorrow," she mumb-  
led. Cassi made a face. Terry looked down. "It's hard to believe," she said. "I moved away  
just before the summer started, then I came back, met up with Sora again and met the  
rest of you, and now I'll be all alone again."  
"I'll miss you all so much!" wailed Sasha. They all sat in sad silence. And there's still the  
thing I'm gonna miss more than anything in the world, Mimi thought. Matt.  
Sora tried to cheer them all up. "Why don't we work something out?" she suggested. "Even  
if we're not always together, we don't all have to completely split up. Look, me and Mimi'll  
be going to the same school, so us 2 can still hang out together. And Sasha and Cassi'll  
probably end up going to school with each other, since you live down the street from each  
other, so no problem there. And the way for all of us to keep in touch with each other is  
by telephone or writing notes. Maybe we can even arrange to get together once every  
month or something."  
They all nodded. "I'll try my best," Terry promised.  
The dinner bell finally rang. After looking at one another, the 5 girls walked to the mess   
hall together.  
  
~Late that night~  
  
Matt was once again waiting by the spot beside the lake after Lights Out for Mimi. It had  
become a tradition, one that only they knew about, besides their cabinmates. And they   
were all sworn to secrecy.  
Matt still couldn't believe that this was the last time he and Mimi would be doing this. How  
could the summer have passed so quickly? He sighed. Well, tonight he had to find out   
where Mimi lived. The odds were against the two of them going to the same school, or   
even living in the same town, but maybe there was still a chance...  
Suddenly, she was behind him. He hadn't heard her coming, but all of a sudden 2 hands   
touched his shoulders. "Guess who," said Mimi, giggling. He turned around to face her.  
"Hey Mimi," he said, smiling back at her.  
They both sat down on the grass next to the lake. Mimi took off her hat and hugged it  
close to her as she looked up at the starry sky. She seemed kind of sad, and Matt couldn't  
blame her; he felt the same way. "I'm always surprised how many stars you can see here,"  
murmured Mimi. Matt nodded, leaning back as he looked up at them too. "Yeah," he   
agreed. "It's one way I'll remember this place." Mimi looked at him, acting miffed. "And   
what's the other way?" she demanded. Matt smirked at her, then gave her a kiss on the  
cheek. Mimi smiled, melting inside. He always did that to her. She leaned against him, rest-  
ing her head against his body. He wrapped his arms around her, and she felt safe and   
warm, and just plain happy. Then she gave a small sigh. Matt looked down at her. "Are   
you okay Mimi?" he asked. Mimi looked back at him and nodded. "I'm fine," she told him.   
"I'm just thinking about how this is our last night together..." she trailed off, looking away  
as tears began building in her eyes. Matt nodded. "I can't believe summer's almost gone,"  
he said, looking out at the lake. Mimi gave a tiny sob and flung her arms around Matt,   
hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you so much!" she cried. Matt held her, hugging her back. "I  
know Mimi," he said softly. "I know. I'll miss you too." They kissed, a long kiss, probably  
the last one they'd share. Mimi could feel herself drifting off into a dreamy bliss, as usual,  
but it was different this time. She knew she'd probably never be with Matt this way again.  
I don't think I'll ever find someone like him, ever, she thought.  
They pulled apart and looked away for a minute. Then Matt turned back to Mimi. He had   
to know the answer to the question. "Mimi, where do you live?" he asked. Mimi looked at  
him. "In Odaiba," she replied. Matt gasped inwardly. No way, it can't be, he thought in   
shock. Can it?   
"What school are you going to?" he wanted to know. Mimi sighed. "I'll be starting at Odaiba  
Middle School this year," she answered quietly. She felt another sob tear at her heart, she  
was so depressed. If only summer could last forever....then she noticed the look on Matt's  
face, total surprise mixed with amazement. "Matt, was is it?" she asked, confused. Matt  
stared at her for a second before replying. "Mimi...I'll be starting at Odaiba Middle this year  
too," he told her in awe.  
Mimi's mouth fell open in shock. "No way," she gasped, finally finding her voice. Matt nod-  
ded. "Yeah, along with Sora, Tai, Izzy, and Joe," he said, referring to his cabinmates and  
the girl she sort of considered her best friend. All 6 of them, along with Matt's brother TK  
had gotten very close.  
Mimi's eyes widened. "Really?" she breathed. "Yeah," Matt confirmed. "You mean she never  
told you that me, Tai and the others were going to Odaiba Middle this year?"  
Mimi considered it. "Well, we were kind of upset about leaving camp tomorrow, I guess it  
slipped her mind, and I didn't think to ask either."   
"Oh," said Matt. Suddenly, the reality of the situation that seemed to good to be true hit  
Mimi. She threw her arms around Matt, almost knocking him over. "Matt! That means this  
isn't goodbye, we can still be together!" she cried, hugging him tightly. He hugged her   
back just as hard. "I know, it just hit me now," he told her. They remained like that for a  
while. Matt held on tightly to Mimi. He couldn't believe that he didn't have to say goodbye  
to her anymore. Well actually he could. Something Tai had said before..."I believe in  
destiny, you and Mimi are meant to be together."  
Then Mimi turned to look at him. "Matt, do you believe in destiny?" she asked. Matt looked  
at the sky, only a little surprised that Mimi had read his mind. "I didn't before, but some-  
thing Tai said, and what's happening now...I guess I do believe in it."  
Mimi nodded, once again leaning against him. "I do too," she said. "The evidence is right  
in front of us."  
Matt gave Mimi an affectionate squeeze, running his fingers through her hair. "Destiny's  
a thing of it's own," he murmured. "It only shows itself when it wants to, but when it does,  
nothing can stand in it's way."  
Mimi smiled up at him. "You think it's chosen for us?" she asked. Matt shrugged and smiled  
back. "Maybe," he said, as they kissed.  
  
Aww, now isn't that just adorable? Ok, don't mind me ^_^* I was going to make Matt and  
Mimi split up when summer ended, but hey, I guess I'm just a sucker for happy endings =p  
Well, R&R and tell me what you think, kk?  
  



End file.
